


Утиная охота

by tigrjonok



Series: Шотландская симфония [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Новый министр и Рождество в аврорате.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape
Series: Шотландская симфония [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096349
Kudos: 14





	Утиная охота

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фактически это сиквельная сайд-стори к мини [«Шотландская симфония»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609695). Но технически — вполне самостоятельное произведение.  
> 2\. Написано на спецквест ФБ 2018, задание — «сонник: утки».

За зачарованным окном медленно, лениво кружились переливающиеся радужными весенними бликами снежинки, и невозможно ярко, будто под далеким южным небом, светили звезды. Черт его знает, что творилось на улице на самом деле: может, все примерно так и было, а может, мела густая, заволакивающая глаза колючим туманом метель, или чернели деревья, голые, несмотря на праздничные гирлянды, и под ногами чавкала грязная липкая слякоть, как это и бывает обычно в эту пору в местных широтах. Отдел технического обеспечения в настоящий момент состоял из одного древнего, как мощи Мерлина, волшебника, казалось, даже не замечавшего войн, переворотов и революций, но, несмотря на это, а может, наоборот, именно благодаря этому, оставался верен своим привычкам и непоколебим, будто Шотландские горы. Уж есть там какое-никакое финансирование, нет ли, — с этим будем разбираться в обычные дни, устраивая сотрудникам ураганные ветра и проливные дожди, которым и стекла не помеха, но в Белтайн за министерскими окнами будут благоухать цветы, на Лугнасад — дразниться ароматом яблоки, в Самайн — трещать несуществующие костры, а под Рождество — лениво кружиться снежинки. Праздник все-таки.

Кингсли Шеклболт раздраженно отпихнул от себя очередную бумажку и остервенело ткнул пером в чернильницу, вызвав фонтан темных брызг. Единственное, что он всегда ненавидел в аврорской службе, — бумажная работа, но его все-таки усадили за стол, и, похоже, теперь уже если не навсегда, то надолго. Очень надолго. Хотелось на все плюнуть и сбежать в патруль, пусть даже ловить перебравших по случаю праздника идиотов, норовящих позаимствовать у ближних своих недостающую сумму на продолжение бесконечного банкета. Сочельник трехгодичной давности Кингсли именно так и провел, вытащив один из семи несчастливых билетиков на праздничное дежурство. Тогда это казалось немного досадным стечением обстоятельств, теперь виделось счастьем, которое не ценил, просмотрел, проморгал, не позволив себе до конца насладиться очередным невозвратным моментом. Люди всегда ждут Новый год, будто с двенадцатым ударом часов все непременно изменится, как по мановению по-настоящему сказочной волшебной палочки, причем обязательно к лучшему. Может, это в чем-то и правильно, надежда — хорошее чувство, но Кингсли даже в детстве было чуть не до слез жаль уходящий год, который так легко отбрасывали в сторону, будто обрывки мишуры, причем чаще всего — куда раньше положенного ему срока. А ведь он еще был, этот год, он дарил свои короткие мгновения, маленькие неброские, незаметные радости, которые ценили тем меньше, чем ярче разгоралось предвкушение некоего туманного будущего благолепия, что еще может и не сбыться.

Кингсли хмыкнул, убрал документы в сейф, взмахом палочки ликвидировал чернильные потеки на столе и, захватив припасенный утром пакет, открыл дверь кабинета. Секретарь в приемной медитировал на чашку кофе и, вне всякого сомнения, мысленно проклинал начальство, которому вступила в голову блажь в такой день торчать на работе до глубокого вечера. Вообще-то, его еще два часа назад отпустили на все четыре стороны, но куда ж он пойдет, если министр все еще в своем кабинете. Так недолго и с видами на карьеру распрощаться. Сам Кингсли, правда, придерживался совершенно иной жизненной позиции, но эти мысли без всякой легилименции читал прямо по недовольно нахмуренным бровям.

Он бесшумно подкрался к столу — и ничего это не дурацкое хулиганство, а просто нежелание терять полезные навыки — и громко сообщил практически в забавно подрагивающее ухо:

— Рабочий день окончен!

Секретарь предсказуемо подпрыгнул чуть не до потолка, расплескав весь кофе. Кингсли, посмеиваясь, вышел из приемной, оставив мальчишку самостоятельно наводить порядок. Теперь тот покинет здание министерства чуть позже — и не узнает, что министр направляется отнюдь не домой. Сердце привычно кольнуло мимолетное желание рассказать об этом незначительном происшествии человеку, который был слишком далеко для таких разговоров. Рассказать — и услышать и про глупое мальчишество, и, вероятно, про рабовладельца, и про развращающее влияние власти. Но он бы смеялся — Кингсли был в этом уверен так же, как в примерном смысле ответных реплик, — беззвучно, но смеялся, и только черные глаза немного сощурились бы и на мгновение стали светлее — словно из-за грозовых туч выглянул луч далекого солнца. Нет, Кингсли, несмотря на легкую горечь, не растравлял себе душу вероятностями и тем, что принадлежало прошлому и — он ни секунды в этом не сомневался — будущему, а просто жил, текущим моментом, со всеми его проявлениями, включая такие вот не случившиеся разговоры, и больше не досадовал на любые стечения обстоятельств. Тоска была частью его настоящего и даже, пожалуй, вот в это конкретное мгновение, частью его самого, элементом целого, в отсутствие которого получится уже совсем другая картина. В конце концов, именно так его когда-то учили: любить — так любить, без сомнений, без колебаний, без сожалений. Без остатка. 

А гулять — так гулять, и именно этим он и намеревался заняться.

В аврорате было тихо: все, кому положено, ушли домой, а кому выпало — отчалили в патруль, на месте следовало находиться только дежурному. Но тот вряд ли торчал на рабочем месте в одиночестве. Еще одна постоянная изменчивого мира, как ленивые снежинки за рождественским окном: в Сочельник дежурный аврор из года в год проводил с собой одного-двух приятелей, а начальство так же из года в год смотрело на это вопиющее нарушение сквозь пальцы. Лишь бы совсем не зарывались и не устраивали борделей и дебошей.

— Нет! — раздавшийся из-за приоткрытой двери начальственного кабинета вопль был полон такого неподдельного ужаса, что Кингсли на мгновение насторожился и даже вытащил палочку.

— В самом деле, Гермиона, — этот голос был уже значительно спокойнее и даже звучал чуть приглушенно, словно его обладатель старался говорить шепотом. — Кроме того, заклинания же могут непредсказуемо среагировать.

— Но какое-то все равно применить придется, — возразила Гермиона.

— Тише!

— Поздно, молодые люди, — хмыкнул Кингсли, возникая на пороге. Он прислонился к косяку, скрестил на груди руки со все еще зажатой в пальцах палочкой и постарался, несмотря на душащий его смех, грозно свести брови. И только перехватив чуть удивленный и заинтересованный взгляд Гермионы Грейнджер, понял, кого именно сейчас напоминает, и расслабил плечи, бросив играть в статую возмездия. 

Дежурный аврор Гарри Поттер проворно метнулся вперед, загораживая стол, на котором, впрочем, успели насвинячить так, что и не особо загородишь. Однако, поняв, что явился не начальник, а всего лишь господин министр, Гарри заметно расслабился и даже улыбнулся заговорщицки: мол, ты же нас не выдашь? Аврор Рон Уизли, которому в настоящий момент здесь находиться не полагалось, нервно теребил рукава мантии.

— Так что у вас случилось? — поинтересовался Кингсли, убирая палочку.

— Мы решили составить компанию Гарри, — ослепительно улыбнулась Гермиона. — Раз уж он дежурит, — она покосилась на друга и кивнула одобрительно, тогда как Рон обреченно возвел очи горе.

Смысл пантомимы Кингсли понял очень хорошо. Так случилось, что он, постоянно заглядывавший в аврорат как по делу, так и по велению сердца, присутствовал при жеребьевке этого года. Когда выяснилось, что дежурить в Сочельник выпало Гарри Поттеру, несколько человек тут же вызвалось его подменить, хотя обычно таких доброхотов днем с огнем не сыщешь, а Рон подвел итог многоголосому воплю громким возгласом: «Это просто свинство, если тебе испоганят Рождество чисто для галочки!». По сути, он был прав: от рождественских праздников этого года никто никаких серьезных неприятностей не ждал и дежурство было скорее формальностью. Но Энтони Голдштейн ухмыльнулся и приподнял брови, пытаясь сложить их в очень знакомую гримасу, все равно узнаваемую, хотя полного или хотя бы просто приемлемого сходства мальчишке и не удалось добиться, — и прокомментировал ровным, слишком ровным, тоном: «Разумеется, для Мальчика-Который-Выжил нужно сделать исключение». Гарри, нахмурившись, немедленно отказался от любых поблажек и привилегий. Кингсли тогда внимательно следил за Голдштейном и заметил, как его ухмылка приобрела удовлетворенное выражение, словно после удачного эксперимента, и, пинком выгоняя из головы глупое ревнивое любопытство, постарался думать только о том, что из этого новобранца, пожалуй, будет толк. 

— Это, конечно, похвально, — улыбнулся он и воспоминанию, и Гермионе. — Но противозаконно. Гражданским в аврорате не место.

Гарри задумчиво почесал нос, явно уловив намек, и уточнил:

— То есть Рону здесь сейчас присутствовать не возбраняется?

— Ну, если на какого-то сотрудника министерства напала охота поработать сверхурочно… — Кингсли выразительно хмыкнул. 

— А если мне срочно нужна помощь авроров? — со смехом возмутилась Гермиона.

— Потому что у тебя украли бутылку шампанского? — поддержал ее Кингсли. — Или отравили рождественский ужин? 

При этих его словах ребята почему-то скисли, и Гарри, фыркнув, посторонился, демонстрируя украшающее стол нечто, в прошлой жизни, кажется, бывшее недожаренной уткой, хотя Кингсли даже при очень большом напряжении воображения не мог представить, каким издевательствам подвергли покойную птицу, чтобы добиться такого эффекта. По большей части бледная тушка сверкала черными, красными и зелеными пятнами, словно неудачно пыталась превратиться в леопарда, а ее гузка и вовсе казалась хрустальной и даже будто бы слегка просвечивалась.

— Что это? — поразился он.

— А на что похоже? — фыркнул Рон.

— На то, что у вас проснулась нездоровая тяга к мертвым птицам. 

Рон и Гарри слегка покраснели. Ничего, в аврорате они еще и не такого наслушаются. Пусть привыкают.

— Предполагалось, что это и будет рождественский ужин, — пояснила Гермиона. — Но… — она недоуменно развела руки в стороны.

— Неужели Молли не упаковала вам с собой минимум три перемены? — не поверил Кингсли.

Ребята снова смутились. Дальше выяснилось, что Молли, разумеется, именно так и намеревалась поступить, но кто-то обмолвился при Джинни об упрямом отказе Гарри от «поблажек и привилегий». Слово за слово вспыхнула перебранка, быстро трансфигурировавшаяся в полноценный скандал, и герой магической Британии благоразумно смылся подальше от неконтролируемой бури, хорошо хоть голову в спешке не забыл. Почему горе-авроры не купили какой-нибудь китайской еды или на худой конец не разорили днем министерскую столовую, Кингсли так и не понял.

— Помиритесь, — подмигнул он Гарри.

— Угу, — буркнул тот, этот игривый намек явно пропустив мимо ушей, и Кингсли все-таки рассмеялся. Потому что они впервые видели за рождественским окном калейдоскоп разноцветных, подсвеченных праздничными гирляндами снежинок, и впервые шептались в кабинете начальника во время дежурства, не зная, что никто и не думал их ловить, и впервые забывали позаботиться об ужине, и впервые ругались из-за рабочих проблем со своей «половиной». И впереди будет еще много таких «впервые», и каждое напомнит о чем-то, почти забытом или давно не вспоминавшемся, погребенном под ворохом опавших листьев, давно стаявшими снежными шапками и обрывками оберточной бумаги, но еще звенящим смешливыми колокольчиками и мерцающим светом далеким отгоревших огней. 

— А утку вы решили использовать вместо тренировочного манекена? — все еще посмеиваясь, уточнил он.

— Я изучила кулинарные чары! — запальчиво воскликнула Гермиона. Порылась в сумочке и вытащила довольно увесистую новенькую книгу с улыбающейся полной ведьмой на обложке. — И вообще, мы полгода бегали по лесам и питались подножным кормом. Я думала, что справлюсь, — добавила она смущенно. — Наверное, надо было попросить у миссис Уизли какое-нибудь проверенное руководство.

Кингсли мысленно схватился за голову и окинул троицу заинтересованным оценивающим взглядом. Гермиона злится, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть неловкость из-за своей неудачи; Гарри улыбается и разминает пальцы, словно перед дуэлью, и в глазах горит любопытство; хмурого Рона, похоже, беспокоит только самочувствие его желудка — плохо, аврору следовало бы проявить чуть больше любознательности.

— Лучше бы ты заглянула в отдел детской литературы, — вздохнул Кингсли. И резко вскинул ладонь, предупреждая возражения. — Магия не всесильна, Гермиона. В лесу вы на костре готовили, верно?

— Ой, — она прищурилась и досадливо стукнула ладонью по столу. — Но я думала…

«Да нет, ты не думала», — беззвучно вздохнул Кингсли. И снова как наяву увидел темные глаза — длинные ресницы отбрасывают на щеки завораживающие тени, потом взлетают вверх, и зрачки чуть расширяются, понимающе и иронично. Магия. Магглорожденные дети учатся, потом вырастают, даже взрослеют — но все равно продолжают верить в чудо, сбывшееся, осязаемое, они его уже потрогали и попробовали на вкус, оно существует, искрится вспышками заклинаний, вылетающими из их собственных палочек. И где-то в глубине души только крепнет уверенность, что магия, по крайней мере на таком банальном бытовом уровне, может что угодно — и как угодно. Так волшебник, тот же Артур, ставит в чистом поле электрическую плиту и очень удивляется тому, что она не работает на энергии чистого воздуха. «Мы никогда не упоминаем об ограничениях магии, кроме самых масштабных, фундаментальных. Чисто научных, — фыркает в голове звучный барион. — Предполагается, что на бытовом уровне все и так очевидно. Впитывается в организм с тыквенным соком, не иначе. Но маггловскому профессору тоже не придет в голову пояснять студентам, как пользоваться розеткой». 

— Вот по кострам Гермиона и правда мастер, — Рон улыбнулся и стрельнул глазами, словно воздушный поцелуй послал.

— А можно?..

— Хогвартс чай не спалили.

— Тут в книге есть еще одно неплохое заклинание.

— А если чары среагируют? — снова возразил Гарри.

— К утке не применять никакой магии! — Кингсли картинно поднял вверх указательный палец. — Она этого может не пережить. Заодно потренируетесь. Есть в аврорате один курс… Я думал, уж для легендарных партизан он проблемой не станет, но вижу, что вас переоценил. Ладно, у кого были лучшие оценки по трансфигурации?

Гермиона обиженно нахмурилась — мол, как вообще можно было задать такой вопрос? — Гарри рассмеялся, Рон пробормотал что-то невнятное. Перья с начальственного стола превратились в ножи, чьи-то кружки со всего отдела — в самую разную посуду, включая котелок. Этот последний был единственным, что Кингсли трансфигурировал сам — в пакете дожидались своего часа бутылка вина и специи, — хотя о приготовлении уток знал, пожалуй, побольше суетящихся ребят. Дом, в котором прошло его детство, стоял в глуши, вдалеке и от магглов, и от других магов, и в окрестных топях охотники, знать не знавшие, что поблизости кто-то живет, стреляли уток. Кингсли, на сентябрь пятого курса застрявший дома по семейным обстоятельствам, время от времени убегал на болота тренироваться — мало ли что нельзя, СОВы ведь, а Надзор все равно накладывают только на дома, где нет взрослых волшебников, так что и не узнает никто. Он не раз бывал на местных озерах, хорошо знал топи и не боялся ни заблудиться, ни куда-нибудь провалиться. В тот сентябрь он старался держаться подальше от вереницы небольших озер, редких выстрелов, всполошенного кряканья и нервного шелеста высокой, в человеческий рост, травы, но под солнцеворот все равно столкнулся с пожилым магглом. Его череп был абсолютно лысым, но аккуратные усы и небольшая бородка — полностью седыми, а у его ног крутился игривый вислоухий сеттер. Кингсли отчего-то сдружился с охотником, не спешившим прогнать «пацана» и только время от времени аккуратно хватавшим его за плечо рядом с какой-нибудь норовящей уйти из-под ног кочкой, и предостерегающе вскидывавшим руку за мгновение до звучащего в отдалении выстрела. Флегматичный, спокойный маггл ровно реагировал как на охотничьи победы, так и на поражения: попал — хорошо, промахнулся — тоже неплохо, — а к сумеркам разводил костер на поляне практически под окнами дома Шеклболтов (который не видел, естественно) и жарил подстреленных уток. Он был молчалив и немногословен, охотник, не травил баек и не интересовался непрошенным спутником, видимо приняв его за беспризорника, и только одно повторял почти каждый день, так, что Кингсли, больше интересовавшийся маггловским оружием, все-таки запомнил, хотя по-настоящему понял, разумеется, лишь много лет спустя: в любом повороте событий есть свои плюсы и свои минусы, и все зависит от того, куда ты сам направишь яркий акцентирующий свет собственной маленькой рампы. До того, что без тени человек просто не отличит свет от любого другого явления окружающей жизни и уж тем более не сможет его по-настоящему оценить, Кингсли додумался уже сам.

Однако и эту утку, слава Мерлину, уже ощипанную и распотрошенную, в конце концов приладили на аккуратный синий костерчик и с грехом пополам зажарили. Кингсли приглушил в отделе свет почти до полного его отсутствия, и только на стене мерцала перемещающимися точками патрулей огромная карта дежурного аврора, да все так же лениво танцующие заоконные снежинки вспыхнули ярче, показавшись звездами, и трещало, устроив на лицах театр теней, наколдованное пламя.

— Кайф! — промычал Рон, вгрызаясь во все-таки немного сочащееся кровью мясо, и с предвкушением покосился на поставленный на огонь котелок с вином и специями.

— По-моему, именно эта утка мне вчера и снилась, — хмыкнул Гарри, взмахнув рукой с зажатой в ней утиной ножкой. — Может, во мне просыпается дар предвидения?

— Ох, Мерлина ради, Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Только этого не хватало!

— А я-то сонник Кассандры Трелони выкинул, — вздохнул тот, будто не слышал, и в зеленых глазах мелькнули смешливые искры.

— Да ерунда все это! — не унималась Гермиона. — Мы столько планы строили на это твое дежурство, не удивительно, что и во сне не могли успокоиться. Мне тоже снилась какая-то муть про уток, плавающих в озере в Гайд-парке*. И что теперь, мне наколдовать пруд и пустить это, — она энергично тряхнула куском мяса на вилке, — поплавать?

— А они у тебя во сне, случайно, не ныряли? — поинтересовался Кингсли.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — отмахнулась Гермиона.

Кингсли улыбнулся мечтательно. Он ничего не помнил про толкование сновидений, но как-то поделился одним, про ныряющую в воду птицу, может и утку, и услышал в ответ: «Угу, может, утка, а может и селезень. Но этот пернатый, кем бы он ни был, обещает тебе страшную изнурительную работу и не менее страшную зависимость от окружающих. Видимо, быть тебе по окончании войны министром магии, не иначе. Не хочешь сразу заавадиться? И не смотри на меня так, я пятнадцать лет сижу за одним столом с Трелони, уже сам могу генерировать эту чушь футами». В предсказания, по крайней мере такие, оба не верили, а это и не сбылось. То есть да, Кингсли стал министром магии, но до такой вероятности можно было уже тогда додуматься логически, а зависимость от окружающих, кто бы что себе ни воображал, к этому креслу прилагается. Что же до изнурительной работы, то тут все по-прежнему зависело от точки зрения. Рабский, нежеланный труд всегда будет изнурительным и непродуктивным, а Кингсли предпочитал исходить из концепции осознанной необходимости и, несмотря на время от времени вспыхивающую ностальгию, находился именно там, где был должен, где был нужен. Где хотел. В каждый момент времени.

— Ты странный какой-то, — уже другим, серьезным тоном шепнула ему Гермиона. — Хотя мы давно не виделись. Может… — она запнулась, проглотив очевидное «это все война».

Кингсли в ответ промычал что-то неразборчивое. Спорить и успокаивать не хотелось. Это все потом, а сейчас он, чуть прикрыв глаза, просто сидел неподвижно, стараясь не упустить, не расплескать всплывшие воспоминания — и острую тоску, что всегда их сопровождала. Потому что лишь на ее фоне по-настоящему яркой станет будущая встреча. Осенние дожди смоют кровь с пола в Визжащей хижине, уляжется шумиха, уйдут в легенды и исторические труды сражения, и давно исчезнувшие с глаз лица не столько сотрутся, сколько поблекнут, вытесненные миражами и игрой воображения. На самом деле, времени на это потребуется много, куда больше, чем на «мне надо привести свои мысли в порядок и привыкнуть к тому, что я все-таки выжил». Но даже хищные птицы, наперекор всем бурям, ураганам и грозам, возвращаются в родные скалы. И этот ублюдок тоже вернется. Через год, или полтора, или два — больше, пожалуй, не выдержать — все равно непременно вернется. Будет весна, хотя ему больше подходит покрытое тучами хмурое осеннее небо, на фоне которого так ослепительно блестит умытая небесной водой радуга, — но все равно будет весна. И будут цвести каштаны и сирень, и солнце будет отражаться в многочисленных лужах, — и в Гайд-парке будут лениво плавать по водной глади и оглушительно крякать вновь вернувшиеся к своему родному озеру утки.

  
_Конец_  


**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Согласно соннику, плавающие по воде утки предвещают влюбленным полную идиллию и согласие.


End file.
